Doom of the Notebook
by Mad Dr. Matt 2
Summary: Just think, If you and you're cousin are being attack and you run to you're friend and... What the. What is that after them. It look like a black and white wasp. 10x bigger then all of them. Hurry lets get out of here. { sorry dont have time to fix 5,6,7 on the chapter but i will contine from 8.}
1. Chapter 1 Doom With a View

A long, time ago in a temple there was a book that has a deadly secret. It once was used by an evil witch of the web. Before they took her book. She put a curse on it to keep her a live and evil as ever. When they came to kill her she was gone. It was a mystery. But they burned the book but it had a spell that when it was in danger it would teleport itself.

* * *

Over the ages a kid named billy found the book and said the title which set her free. She said " I need a helper with gratitude so you must be the grim creeper. You see billy's parents hated the lad so much that everybody picked on him when he set her free he was 15. Nobody wanted to be his best friend or his mother of father. After the spell happened he stepped out looking like a green potato with slimy 6 green tentacles.

* * *

In the other side of town in a condo there was a boy named logan and he had a cousin who lived with him named justin.  
They love mysterys with supries and love adventers. Along the way they have met tons of friends like sonic and his friends, and mario, and even met batman himself and they got to see the bat cave. It was a very excising journey.

One night there was a wisper It said somthing on the lines of . . . must . . . save . . . those . . . books "I now what they are talking about." said logan


	2. Chapter 2 Fangtastic love

came to the ghoul school to help us win against those Calloway cadets. He was the best teacher ever. I wish I could see him again . Five years later...

* * *

They found the magical orb and after she put it on poof up went smoke.

Sybella was so different . She look very different. This was the very first time she had a reflection. Very different, very different indeed.

* * *

It was so different. Sybella wanted to be with her crush. The girls always teased her about her liking Mr. Shaggy.  
Every time they talked about her she blushed.

* * *

"ok dad can you drop me off at the high school please"  
"Sure my fantastic daughter"

* * *

Off they flew...Meanwhile logan and just came up with a brilent plan their parents told them about a secret place where they have a secret . Logan and Justin are wizard but they can not use their powers because they need to use the 10 magic spell books. "The book is in the monster library." "Lets go find the book of light."


	3. Chapter 3 Weird Chapters

In a libary ment for monsters ... There was those two boys {Logan/Justin}.

* * *

"Hey justin did you find it," said Logan wispered it quitely to Justin.  
"No I didn't find it, But keep looking,"wispered justin  
"Ok i will keep looking" said logan

* * *

The libaran said "five minutes before closing..."

* * *

"Oh no hurry justin got to find that booooo,ahahahahahahahahahaha, "said logan falling down a trap door.  
"Logan,"said justin," Get back here. We need to find that book".  
Logan couffs then says "Hey justin you better get doon here I think I found it."

* * *

"Look we got we found it" said justin then we left and walked home.

* * *

When they got home they put the book on there dresser and went to bed. After a while the book light up..


	4. Chapter 4 Bad luck

Back in the evil layer... Revolta and the grim creeper were thinking of an evil plan."After we get the monster dads, those monster kids will come after them." Said the Grim Creeper. "Yes" Said Revolta still in thought."When they come we can set a trap" Then we will brainwash them once more with the help of my spider bats. Then I will need those spell books... all of them."Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" "I'm after you. Better watch out." Then I will need more henchmen. Just then there was a slight knock at the door.

* * *

"Thanks father I can take it from here." "Are you sure sybella." "yes dad I'm fine" Then sybella walked into the High school in her huuman form.

* * *

Hurry up the ladder said logan as the one eyed monster liked with black tar but with hands and feet. they made it in there and the monster lost the bait once more...

* * *

In the tree house they found scooby in the corner wimering. "Whats wrong scoob" Scooby said "Raggy Rikes Relma" "What Shaggy loves Velma."Whos there scooby is that you" said a familer voice.

* * *

At the door came in a very young woman. She tell her name was princess ivy. "May I work for you I will do it to get revenge on Logan and his friends." "OK you may work for us if you promess to get all the monster girls" "Do you think that Logan will catch up with that magical girl "{Sofia The First}who I want to dispose of." "Well if fate plays its course they will meet mabey, just mabey we can win over there win/clash.

Its almost over this one of a kind story.


	5. Chapter 5 Sybella Human form

After they met up in The high school logan said " Why don'd we split up. Velma go with Shaggy and Scooby, while me and Justin and Kirby go to the libary to find the other book. "Rey raggy, rets ro ret rappy" "oh ya we forgot to go get scrappy"  
So Shaggy, Scoooby, and Velma went to go get Scrappy. "wate" said sybella, "can I go to, please" "Like, sure you can go" said shaggy "Ya Rhe Ran Ro Rease " "Oh thank you" she said But Velma wasnet to happy with it. She just stormed off saying that she doesn't love shaggy anymore.

* * *

Kirby loves the libary as much as we do. ( and we love it a lot ) As we got closer to the desk we said where is the magical water book and she wispered quite and said it was over to the other side of the libary in the dark room behinned the books about horror storys. "Thanks" justin said in quite voice. As they made it over there they heard "Find it and get in there before those dragons burn you to crisps." It was world war 3 all of the workers ran behind the book shelves and we saw black and white butter flys? How could this be people or how could they work for a person who can't talk butterfly? It's a secret spy game the foirst one to get the book wins the books and doesn't get killed. Justin ran and dived in to the secret trap door and 5 minutes later they got them selves that book of water. "Yes" justin said as the butter flys got close to the boys "oh no" they said. They are after us said justin as the 3 of them ran out the door.

* * *

Mean while back on the bench . . .  
"Hey shaggy how is it like in high school. I gust moved hear and every thing." she said as they wated by the bench of the puppy school. She sat on the bench and started to scratch scoobys head gently.

* * *

In the bushes behind the bench The greem creeper was wating . It will jbe five more minutes and i will get that neckess.


	6. Chapter 6 Old friends

logan


	7. Chapter 7 We are Right here

logan


	8. Chapter 8 Trip To The Day Of The Dead

ddsd


End file.
